User blog:DinoLord00/Still Alive Ranking
Hello there. Long time no speak...well because my finals have eaten up most of the time and this was a post I've wanted to do for a long time. Besides, not much is going on and I figure this would bide my time. Anyways, the Still Alive episodes have been released and after watching them, I figure I would spill my thoughts. Yes I know I'm late on this topic, but I'll just creep in either way. So here are the Still Alive episodes ranking up to the series: Going Out with A Bang To be honest, this was my least favorite of them all. The plot was bland, the deaths were equally disinteresting, and I couldn't find a single shred of the episode that made me even laugh. What disappoints me most of all is that Nutty had his first starring role here and so much potential was wasted here. If I had to think positive, the good parts were that the episode was cute in a manner of speaking and they at least tried to include as many characters in here(which is a good way to start a series of episodes in my opinion). If you don't enjoy these, good luck because that's all that's left at this point. A Handy Nanny A definite improvement over the last one. It had a share of torture and a generally enjoyable concept. Even though "Handy not having hands" gets old and doesn't live up to No Time Like the Present, it is better than Shard At Work(which is rather mediocre) by having fun little tweaks like babysitting Cub, which is a dream come true for me. There is one problem, it drags. The plot sounds good on paper, but the plot hardly advances except from the beginning and end, with it only being the same concept: Handy getting an injury and him doing these different tasks. And those tasks are the rather stereotypical instead of creative and bizarre tasks like having to provide a puppet show while Cub is eating. Either way, is it a decent episode: Yes. An Inconvenient Tooth Arguably the best of the 5 episodes and my personal favorite. It's brutal, it's creative, it has everything an HTF episode should have. Many will cringe and actually grow to your liking. The problem? It has everything, but does it do it right. Yes and No. Gore is an obvious category that excelled, but what about a variety of characters? Satisfaction? They score an average, lowering it down a bit from being a genuinely great episode. For an otherwise mediocre season however. You'll enjoy it. Probably this one was a big factor to why you should buy the episodes. Just Be Clause Better than some, worse than some. This was the episode that sort of just got caught between the good and the bad. So I'm assuming this is the ugly. All jokes aside, this was actually a decent episode, it just didn't meet up as An Inconvenient Tooth or A Handy Nanny. Splendid's back and his fails just seem to amuse me. The problem is that violence isn't off the essence in this episode. In other words, they got the humor and plot conception right, but they didn't get the other half right, which is the brutality. For a beginning HTF fan, this one won't be your favorite and nor will it be anywhere near, but to those veterans, it's a satisfying holiday gift. And don't worry. Even if you aren't here for the bloodshed, you'll also enjoy it. In Over Your Hedge Some of you might like this, but Flippy is in here! Because I'm not a Flippy fan, I'm still not sure whether or not adding Flippy was a necessarily good idea. I mean, the concept is right, the humor is good, it's brutal in its own matter, but the problem is that it is uncreative...and boring! If you've already watched Random Acts Of Silence, you won't take a minute to realize that it's just the same procedure. Someone disturbs Flippy, gets agitated, becomes Fliqpy, kills them, uses them for some object and so on and so forth. Unlike Random Acts Of Silence however, it's quite inferior because at least the latter had more character variety and had more satisfaction in the deaths. So really this episode is quite predicatable, but otherwise quite a filling. Pricing Now I know I'm late for this category, but I'll spill my thought on how it was before. Its got a good amount of content and extras, but it's not enough to save it from these otherwise average to good episodes. For reccomendations, if you're a huge HTF fan, buy it. Otherwise, you should save your money and just wait for them to come out. Until then, we can all just hope that the next batch of episodes will fare better. -DinoLord00 Category:Blog posts